


Preparing

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asking Out, Boys Being Boys, Crush, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Perciver - Freeform, he's a bobcat at best, no he’s not, oliver is a lion, turning into a stuttering blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: The Gryffindor quidditch team prepare their captain for one of the most important events of his life.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Preparing

Oliver Wood rolled his shoulders, removing the kinks. The team huddled around him, watching him stare into the mirror.

“Alright.” Alicia said. “This is it. The big one. You’re a Gryffindor. You’re a lion. You’re going to go out there, and you’re going to  _ win.” _

Oliver nodded. “Fuck yeah I am.”

Angelina adjusted his hair a little. “Alright, you might be nervous, but remember: we all are. It’s natural to be nervous.”

Oliver shook his head. “I’m not nervous. I can do this. I’m a goddamn lion.”

Fred chuckled and clapped Oliver on the back. “That’s the spirit. Now let’s get out there!”

Oliver inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Giving a loud shout, he rose from his chair and strode out of his dorm, the team following behind him, studying encouraging things. They rounded the staircase confidently, but as soon as Oliver laid eyes on the common room and its inhabitants, he gulped and spun around.

“Nope.” He said, his voice now a squeak. “I can’t do it. Abort.  _ Abort.” _

The team glanced amongst one another and grabbed him by the shoulders, steering him around and forcing him into the common room, where quite a few people were now looking on curiously, drawn in by the loud noises.

The team ignored all of this and half-dragged him to an armchair, where a tuft of curly red hair was illuminated in the firelight, bent over a book. As the noise approached, Percy Weasley sat up and turned to face them, looking slightly annoyed.

“H–Hey, Percy.” Oliver managed to stutter out.

He felt Alicia jab him in the side. “You’re a lion.” She hissed.

“Hello, Oliver. Did you all need something?” Percy asked cooly, looking at the group. Immediately, they scattered, leaving Oliver alone with Percy, though he was certain they were still spying from various places in the common room.

“Ah–need something? Yeah, I need something.” Oliver said.  _ I’m a lion. _

A moment of silence passed.

“And what would that be?” Percy prompted, glancing down at his book.

“Oh. You, er, want to know, huh?” Oliver asked.

Percy knit his brows together, his annoyance becoming more apparent. “Wood, is this some sort of prank?” He scanned the common room, glaring at Fred and George, who were watching intently. They looked on shamelessly.

“No!” Oliver exclaimed. “Not a prank. I…”

_ You. _

_ Are. _

_ A. _

_ Lion. _

“...wanted to ask you something.”

Percy still looked suspicious, but he turned his gaze back to Oliver. “Alright, then. What is it?”

“WouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithme?”

Percy blinked. “You’re going to have to speak a little slower.”

Oliver bit his lip and looked down at the floor, his fists clenching. “Would… you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?” His tone was measured and emotionless, though he was sure his face betrayed what he really felt.

A moment of terrible silence passed, then another.

“Oliver, look at me.”

Gathering all his courage, Oliver dragged his gaze up from the floor and looked at Percy. “This  _ isn’t  _ a prank?” Percy asked.

“No.” Oliver said, stomach clenching.

Percy nodded and stepped forward. “Then, yes. I’d like to–“ was that a blush rising in his cheeks? “–go with you.”

It was a well known fact that Oliver Wood had trouble controlling his emotions. Anyone who saw him play quidditch could deduce it. Percy, who’d had to endure six and a half years of living with Oliver, probably knew it best.

Still, Percy froze in shock when Oliver reached forward, grabbed Percy’s face in his hands and kissed him. After a few seconds, he melted a little, falling into Oliver and raising his own hands to wrap around Oliver’s neck.

Oliver’s aura of bliss was penetrated by several screams. Alarm shot through him and he pulled back, looking with wide eyes in the direction of the screams. Fortunately, it was just the team, yelling victoriously from strategically located places around the common room. Was Alicia… sobbing?

“What in the–?” Percy muttered, scanning the common room.

“Don’t worry about it.” Oliver murmured back, turning his attention away from his overly dramatic friends. “Kiss me again?”

Percy rose slightly on his toes and obliged.


End file.
